


He Should Have Told You

by cxrclet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Mycroft/Reader(Implied), Sherlock/Reader/John(Platonic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that John is aware of Sherlock’s orchestrated death, they must break the news to their ill-tempered, ex-assassin bestfriend (you). At John’s wedding, no less!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Should Have Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T+  
> Warning: None  
> Chapters: Oneshot  
> Summary: Now that John is aware of Sherlock’s orchestrated death, they must break the news to their ill-tempered, ex-assassin bestfriend (you). At John’s wedding, no less!  
> A/N: I am terrible when it comes to describing outfits so there will be a link at the end. Don’t argue. You’ll look hot!

[[Y/N] has returned from her ‘holiday’. I do hope, for your sake, you are prepared to grovel brother mine.  
P.S She bought a £2K chantilly lace jumpsuit. Why don’t you deduce where she would go wearing such a thing? Extend my congratulations to the bride and groom - MH ]

“Oh that clever bastard.” The younger Holmes muttered under his breath as realization dawned on him as to why Mycroft would pass on the chance to ridicule him at John’s wedding. And that was to evade your wrath. Very clever indeed.

Under normal circumstances, Sherlock would have been pleased to see you for you have become as dear to him as John. Being the ex-assassin that you are, however, made him reluctant to tell you that he is, in fact, alive and that your two years of grieving had been for nothing.

“Is something wrong?” Janine questioned with a perplexed expression.

“Very very wrong.” Without explaining further, Sherlock made a beeline for the newlyweds with the maid of honour following right behind him.

“John! John! We have a situation--!”

Exchanging puzzled looks with his new wife, John raised his brows at the consultant detective, egging him to continue.

“[Y/N]’s coming.” He replied, deadpanned.

John, unaware of the trouble at hand, perked up at the news. “Really? That’s great! I didn’t think she would be coming.” He turned to his wife, squeezing her hand gleefully while she simply returned his smile without truly understanding who the said girl was. Seeing this, John went on to explain...“[Y/N]’s a good friend of ours. She lived with us in Baker Street, but after Sherlock’s death she-- wait-- why aren’t you happy she’s coming?”

Sherlock merely looked at him. His expression remained blank.

“Unless…” The army doctor narrowed his eyes at the taller male, “...Unless...Oh shit Sherlock. Please tell me you've told her you’re alive.”

“You should be glad to know you weren’t actually the last one to know I wasn’t dead.” He stated matter-of-factly as though it would console the other male, albeit in his own insensitive way of course, “And that bastard Mycroft purposely didn’t come knowing she would be coming!” He childishly grumbled through pouted lips.

“Oh Mycroft should be the least of your worries right now.” That all too familiar voice sent an uncomfortable shiver down the two males’ spine as a warning of what was to come.

There you were, clad in perfect white - in complete contrast to the dark smile playing on your lips which could easily rival the infamous Holmes’ smirk. You took slow strides toward the huddled group as your lips formed into a thin line of displeasure, your [E/C] narrowing at your supposed friends.

“Ah--haha…[Y/N]-- It-It’s good you came. That’s a nice bag.” John decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to throw random compliments at the currently homicidal ex-assassin.

“Really?” Sherlock, unfortunately, still had to master the art of tact. “I thought a clutch would have been better.”

“Well my gun wouldn’t fit in one, so I resorted to this one.” You replied indifferently.

When his warning bells started ringing in his head, Sherlock took a mindful step back and stood between John and Mary, his hands held up infront of him as his futile attempt of defence. “M-Mycroft knew about it too!” He reasoned like a child. And Sherlock Holmes did not just stutter!

“I assure you Mycroft will be punished for lying to me, but he knew I wouldn’t miss John’s wedding for the world-- which by the way--” You paused your threat and turned to John with an alarmingly sweet smile, “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Then immediately turned to Sherlock with the same murderous expression as you had not even five-seconds ago, “-- and now the bastard has secured himself somewhere.” The fact that you could switch between two such opposing moods was worrying. “Pardon us..” and with that said you dragged Sherlock from the reception by the ear.

“Ow, ow, ow--!”

You simply offered an innocent smile in return to the bewildered looks as you walked through the guests with the consultant detective in tow.

An hour later.

John and Mary approached a broken looking Sherlock as he emerged from another room, his head hung low and his shoulders dropped defeatedly.

“What did she do to you?” John asked with furrowed brows, perturbed, and in all honestly quite intrigued, by what you’ve done to the ever so smartass Sherlock.

“Oh I simply gave him vivid details of my sex life with his older brother.” You appeared behind Sherlock with a self-satisfied smirk, then adding, “Silk, Sherlock. Remember that when you’re wrapped in the comfort of your dressing gown.”

This time, John joined Sherlock’s in his dismay as you sashayed your way out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/there_is_no_aphrodisiac_like/set?id=139321004


End file.
